


Все киборги попадают в рай

by Pamdar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Колонелло – киборг Реборна





	

Первым, что Колонелло увидел, полностью осознав себя, было лицо Реборна. В некотором роде это определило всю его дальнейшую жизнь.

— Да ты издеваешься, — произнес Реборн раздраженно, разглядывая Колонелло с нескрываемым презрением.

Колонелло был на восемьдесят семь процентов уверен, что не издевался, потому что вообще еще не успел ничего сделать. Но через мгновение он понял, что Реборн обращался не к нему.

— Реборн, — вздохнул Цуна. — Мы это уже обсуждали. Кроме тебя мне некому доверить испытания. А если получится у тебя, я смогу оснастить ими и других своих людей. Возможно, так мы сможем компенсировать утрату коробочек.

— Грубая лесть — это все, чему ты научился за годы мафиозной дипломатии? — Реборн засунул руки в карманы и принялся неторопливо обходить Колонелло вокруг. Колонелло ничего не имел против, поэтому продолжал стоять по стойке смирно и смотреть вперед, неспешно впитывая информацию об окружающем мире. Мир вокруг оказался в целом вполне дружелюбным местом — потенциальных опасностей было всего семь. Пять из них незначительные, шестая имела малую вероятность исполнения, седьмой был Реборн.

— Самые простые методы — самые действенные, — не стал отрицать Цуна.

— Посмотри на него, он же прирежет меня во сне. Сомневаюсь, что ему известно о трех законах робототехники.

— О чем? — переспросил Цуна. Даже датчики Колонелло не могли уловить в его голосе неискренность. Реборн закатил глаза.

Колонелло прикрыл веки и подсоединился к своей информационной базе, начиная искать нужные данные. Почему-то его информационная база ограничивалась первой страницей Гугла, но ему хватило, чтобы почерпнуть основные моменты. К нему три закона действительно имели мало отношения. Но и прирезать Реборна во сне ему совсем не хотелось. С учетом обстоятельств это казалось очень странным.

— Спаннер вообще знает, что человекоподобные роботы запрещены? — Реборн снова стоял напротив Колонелло, но обращался по-прежнему не к нему.

— Как и убийство людей, — пожал плечами Цуна. — Хотя, честно говоря, я сомневаюсь, что он и об этом знает…

— Спаннер любит конфеты, — произнес Колонелло свои первые слова, когда ему надоело молчать. Эту информацию он вытащил не из информационной базы, а откуда-то из самых глубин своих основных настроек, вшитых в подкорку. 

Все присутствующие замерли. Потом Реборн усмехнулся и спросил:

— Что еще ты знаешь? 

Колонелло покопался в подсознании и ответил:

— Меня зовут Колонелло. Цуна мало платит техническому отделу. Реборн не любит людей, — подумав, Колонелло добавил менее приятный факт: — Я должен делать то, что скажет Реборн.

У Спаннера странное чувство юмора — информация, которую Колонелло тоже знал, но решил сейчас не озвучивать.

Реборн посмотрел на него внимательнее, прямо в глаза. У Колонелло откуда-то всплыли воспоминания о направленном в лицо дуле пистолета.

— Ладно, — сказал Реборн наконец. — Но если что-то пойдет не так, я верну твоему Спаннеру это ведро болтов в разобранном виде.

Колонелло вдруг понял, что не любит ведра. Кажется, они приносили несчастья. Судя по всему, одно конкретное несчастье — потерю конечностей. 

Но сейчас Колонелло почему-то почувствовал себя хорошо и решил выразить это улыбкой. Реборн фыркнул в ответ.

Можно считать, что первый день жизни Колонелло прошел вполне неплохо.

***

У Колонелло была простая работа — делать то, что говорит Реборн. В основном он говорил ему ломать людей. Если попасть в голову или сердце, люди ломались наиболее эффективно и больше не функционировали.

Из-за угла выбежал охранник, но пока он озирался, Колонелло выстрелил ему прямо в переносицу.

— Сломан девятый человек, эй, — произнес Колонелло по рации, хотя в этом не было особой необходимости — Реборн шел впереди него и все хорошо слышал.

— Не говори так, — раздраженно бросил Реборн. Он вообще часто раздражался. Ему не нравилось, что Колонелло не спит, не нравилось, когда Колонелло закрывал глаза, чтобы почитать, не нравились его слова-паразиты.

Колонелло никогда бы не признался, что специально раздражал Реборна. Правда, слова-паразиты вырывались непроизвольно, они достались Колонелло от первого владельца тела, подорвавшегося на мине где-то в Африке. От него же ему достались имя, кое-какие рефлексы и любовь к камуфляжу. 

Колонелло узнал об этом от Спаннера, с которым иногда переписывался по электронной почте, когда чего-то не понимал. Впрочем, помогало мало — Спаннера он обычно тоже не понимал. Особенно эти странные скобочки с точками в конце предложений. 

— Почему не говорить? 

— Ты их не ломаешь, а убиваешь, — с непривычным терпением пояснил Реборн.

— В чем разница? — спросил Колонелло. Он любил узнавать что-то от Реборна. Это всегда было намного информативнее первой страницы Гугла, пусть и без цветных картинок по праздникам.

Из-за поворота выбежал еще один охранник и тут же упал, сраженный пулей Реборна.

Раньше, как читал Колонелло, люди полагали, что киборги во всем будут лучше них. В действительности это оказалось не совсем так. Дело было даже не в том, что база Колонелло иногда подвисала, как старый компьютер, а металлические суставы не вовремя сбоили. В неподвижную мишень он действительно попадал без промахов.

Но Реборн все равно убивал лучше него. Он не обладал зрением снайперской винтовки, но ему оно было и не нужно. Он просто знал, где его живая мишень окажется в следующий момент времени, и стрелял сразу туда.

В честном бою Колонелло, возможно, имел шанс победить. Вот только вряд ли Реборн сражался бы честно.

Но подраться с ним все равно почему-то хотелось. Не насмерть, просто чтобы на себе почувствовать его навыки. Реборн всегда отказывался, поэтому оставалось только наблюдать за ним во время работы. Это тоже было приятно.

— Когда их убиваешь, это навсегда, — пояснил Реборн равнодушно. Он подошел к телу, поддел его носком дорогого ботинка и перевернул. — Ремонту не подлежит.

Мысль оказалась слишком масштабной, чтобы сразу ее переварить, поэтому Колонелло записал ее для дальнейшего обдумывания.

— Как тогда мне говорить? — спросил он.

— Не знаю, придумай что-нибудь, — Реборн снова звучал недовольно. На своих врагов он никогда не раздражался, встречая их холодным равнодушием, это только Колонелло не повезло. — Говори «цель уничтожена».

Колонелло рассмотрел предложение и выдал:

— Мне казалось, наша «цель» — спасти сына главы французской мафии. Или его тоже нужно уничтожить?

— О боже, за что мне все это? — вопросил Реборн, глядя в потолок. Боги почему-то не отозвались, и тогда он сам себе ответил: — Цуна вырос на редкость мстительным мальчиком, все никак не простит мне свое счастливое детство.

Колонелло моргнул, бегло прочитав про богов. Он хотел спросить, каких религиозных взглядов придерживается Реборн, но тот уже исчез за углом. Судя по донесшимся следом выстрелам, у него сейчас было более интересное занятие.

***

Со временем у них образовалась молчаливая договоренность — Колонелло читал что-то только тогда, когда Реборт спал. Это вносило иллюзию нормальности в их жизнь. 

Тот факт, что Реборн мог спать с открытыми глазами, а Коллонелло читать с закрытыми, никак не портил эту иллюзию.

Сегодня, пока Реборн спал на узкой кровати гостиничного номера, Колонелло сидел в кресле в углу и читал про богов. Информации оказалось слишком много, значительную часть пришлось отсеять, а оставшееся выглядело слишком нелогичным.

Судя по полу, возрасту, национальности и некоторым другим факторам, Реборн должен был относить себя к какой-либо ветви Христианства, но убийство людей не поощрялось ни в одной из них.

Это значило, что либо Колонелло ошибся, либо Реборн прекрасно знал, что попадет в Ад.

Колонелло потратил остаток ночи на чтение, но так ничего и не понял. Больше всего его волновал один вопрос: если те, кто создают Золотых Тельцов, попадают в Ад, то куда попадают Золотые Тельцы? Он даже спросил у Спаннера, но тот непонятно ответил что-то вроде: «Я создал религиозного киборга, охренеть».

Это совсем не помогло.

Утром Колонелло поделился своими мыслями с Реборном. Тот сплюнул зубную пасту в раковину и впервые на памяти Колонелло звонко рассмеялся.

— Не переживай, — сказал потом Реборн, глядя на него через зеркало. — Мы будем вариться в одном котле.

Эта мысль сразу успокоила.

***

Колонелло не вспоминал о своих религиозных изысканиях вплоть до миссии в Египте. От жары его микросхемы плавились и мешали как следует прицелиться в мельтешащего по комнате парня, обвешанного взрывчаткой.

— В здании кто-нибудь остался? — спросил Колонелло. Подумал и добавил: — Из людей. 

— Нет, я уже снаружи, больше живых не осталось, — ответил Реборн через рацию. Смешно, но Спаннер не оснастил Колонелло встроенной рацией, поэтому приходилось пользоваться обычным наушником. Датчик тепла он тоже не встроил, иначе Колонелло не упустил бы этого прятавшегося парня.

Наверняка Спаннер учтет это в следующих моделях.

— Какого черта, почему ты еще там? — прорвался сквозь помехи голос Реборна. 

— Вижу цель, — отозвался Колонелло и прицелился. — Уничтожаю цель.

Ответить «цель уничтожена» он уже не успел — его накрыло взрывом.

Это было полностью логичное решение в данных обстоятельствах. Стоило устранить угрозу с минимальными потерями, пока ситуация не переросла в критическую. Безопаснее взорвать здание, пока в него не вернулись люди.

Полностью логичное решение, но почему тогда Колонелло было так холодно?

***

Колонелло включился. Очнулся. Пришел в себя. И открыл глаза.

Он снова увидел лицо Реборна и улыбнулся. Рядом стояли Цуна и Спаннер.

— Это он? — спросил Реборн резко. — Это он или еще один с таким же лицом? Ты решил создать армию клонов и захватить галактику?

Реборн волновался, надо же. Колонелло понял, что постепенно согревается. Он оглянулся и выяснил, что лежал не на столе в мастерской, а на настоящей кровати. Это льстило.

— Это он, — Спаннер лениво переместил палочку от леденца из одного угла рта в другой. — Его память и, если можно так сказать, личность, сохранились. А вот конечности и лицо пришлось заново собирать. Но я старался сделать похожим, только добавил цвета в глаза и чувствительности в кожу. Он теперь даже температуру различает. Круто, да?

Колонелло вспомнил темноту и холод, которые чувствовал после взрыва, но промолчал. 

— Что-то я не уверен, — хмуро ответил Реборн, и тогда Колонелло сказал:

— Это я, эй, — подумал и добавил: — В Аду не жарко, в Аду темно и очень холодно.

По этому поводу Колонелло чувствовал острое разочарование.

— Это он, — кивнул Реборн с милым сердцу раздражением. — Придурок, больше никогда так не делай. Не порть собственность Вонголы.

Приказ оказался сформулирован недостаточно четко. Подумав над ним, Колонелло решил, что лучшим ответом будет:

— Я делаю то, что скажет Реборн. А Цуна все еще мало платит техническому отделу.

— Я рад, что вы поладили, — улыбнулся Цуна, на что Реборн только пренебрежительно закатил глаза.

Ситуация вроде как разрешилась.

***

Колонелло понял, что ситуация совсем не разрешилась, на следующем задании. Он целился в толстого, покрытого испариной наркобарона, а наркобарон целился в него и кричал:

— Бросай пистолет или я тебя убью!

Руки наркобарона тряслись, а логика в высказывании сильно хромала. У Колонело тоже был пистолет, а стрелял он намного лучше. Естественно, он успел бы первым. С вероятностью в девяносто семь процентов.

Черное дуло смотрело прямо на Колонелло.

Если все-таки успеет наркобарон, то Колонелло опять провалится в холод и темноту, где не будет никакого котла с Реборном.

Колонелло должен был выполнить приказ. Должен был, но не мог. Так он и стоял, сжимая пистолет в руке, а вероятность его успеха уменьшалась с каждой секундой промедления. Девяносто пять процентов. Девяносто.

Раздался выстрел, наркобарон упал на спину, сраженный пулей в лоб. Колонелло почти вздрогнул.

— Какого черта ты творишь? — Реборн убрал свой пистолет и подошел к Колонелло. Он не повышал голос, но от этого было только хуже. По искусственным венам побежал холод, словно всю кровь заменили жидким азотом. — Почему ты его не убил? Отвечай.

Это был прямой приказ. Колонелло тщательно обдумал ответ. Подходящая фраза нашлась сразу, но он долго вертел ее в голове, пытаясь придумать альтернативу. Увы, системной памяти не хватило. Тогда он сдался и просто ответил:

— Я не хочу умирать.

Реборн посмотрел на него, глаза в глаза. Колонелло предпочел бы оказаться под прицелом десятка пистолетов.

— Твою мать, — сказал в итоге Реборн. Колонелло молчал. Что еще ему оставалось делать? 

Отойдя на пару шагов, Реборн достал телефон и набрал чей-то номер.

— Ты подсунул мне бракованного киборга, — начал он вместо приветствия. — Он верит Википедии, следит за мной, пока я сплю, и боится умирать.

Кажется, Реборн действительно разозлился. Не удержавшись, Колонелло подключился к звонку.

По ту сторону трубки молчали. Колонелло почувствовал, как его схемы начинают замерзать.

Наконец, Цуна ответил:

— Ты хочешь другого?

Колонелло ждал приговора, глядя Реборну в глаза. Это действительно было страшно. Но Реборн ошибся, Колонелло боялся не смерти.

Он боялся, что они больше не увидятся.

— Нет, — ответил Реборн. Потом сбросил звонок. Кинул телефон в стену. Достал пистолет. Выстрелил следом. Попал.

Колонелло приподнял брови. Реборн глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и заговорил:

— Послушай, бояться смерти — нормально. Цуна боится смерти, поэтому подпихивает своим людям киборгов для защиты. Я пытаюсь доказать себе, что не старею, поэтому берусь за самые сложные задания. Мои клиенты боятся смерти, и черт с ним, если подумать. Но только когда мы боимся смерти, мы чувствуем себя по-настоящему живыми.

— Я ничего не понял, — честно ответил Колонелло.

Тогда Реборн в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, положил руку Колонелло на шею и поцеловал его. В губы. Страстно.

Спаннера следовало возвести в статус божества — чувствительность созданной им искусственной кожи была поистине волшебной. 

— Вау. Эй, теперь я начинаю понимать, — кивнул Колонелло, когда они оторвались друг от друга. — Но еще не совсем. Нужно больше экспериментов.

Реборн усмехнулся. Он не спешил отходить.

— Все хотел спросить. Ты действительно сделаешь все, что я скажу?

— Это не базовая настройка, скорее общая рекомендация, — признался Колонелло. Подумал и добавил: — Но, возможно, я захочу.

— Это хорошо, — серьезно ответил Реборн.

И Колонелло согрелся.


End file.
